


[podfic] Seared with Scars

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post BotFA, Scars, burn scars, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: It takes Bard’s mind a moment to process what he’s seeing. He gasps and his hand moves quickly grasping the collar of Thranduil’s chest plate and pulling him down to Bard’s level so he can confirm what he’s seeing. A great scar is covering the left side of Thranduil’s face. Tendons and muscle completely exposed, his left eye white and unseeing.





	[podfic] Seared with Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seared With Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578483) by [LaceFedora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/pseuds/LaceFedora). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/uh8k2bha2vpuyvh/Hobbit%20seared%20with%20scars.mp3?dl=0) (10.6 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:11:40


End file.
